Lost in Empty Pillow Talk
by MrsLyoko
Summary: Her only target was the vampire, not the human too. Suddenly there's a presence behind her. "You've hurt someone very dear to me. Forgive me, but I just can't ignore that." He says into the hunter's ear. The hunter crumbles, dead. Across the clearing, his beloved is bleeding out. He has to make a difficult decision. Keep her human or make her his for all eternity...
1. Chapter 1

The day Zero died started out normal.

I remember it very well. Prof. Yagari's class was as expected. He droned on while everyone dutifully scribbled down every word he was saying. Every once and a while, I would catch myself looking around for Zero before remembering he was now officially in the Night Class. When the bell rang, I jumped up and rushed out of the classroom, quickly slipping my armband on while dodging the other students. Night Class' fan base was active as ever that night, and it took all I had just to stay upright. Without Zero's intimidation, controlling the Day Class was more difficult, but I had made Headmaster Cross a promise and I intended to keep it for as long as I attended Cross academy. Finally the doors to the Moon Dorm opened and the Night Class filed out. As per usual, Aidou lapped up the attention, his blue eyes glowing with happiness. He was followed by the other vampires, most of whom just gave their adoring fans a tight lipped smile before moving on. Bringing up the rear of the class was Zero and Kaname. Since Zero's turning, the two of them had become unlikely friends, although at times Zero remembered just how much he hated vampires and locked himself away for a few days. As they walked past, Kaname smiled warmly at me, much to the dismay of his own personal fan club. Zero smiled at me too, although it wasn't as warm.

_He still resents me for having him turned instead of killed._ I thought to myself sadly, watching the two most important men in my life walk to class. With the class gone, everyone from Day Class dispersed, going off to their dorms or to the library to study. Since Zero stopped attending the Day Class, rumors began to fly and when he made his debut appearance in the Night Class, everyone was shocked. These days, I don't have to worry too much about loiterers because of Zero. In the Day Class he was known for his harsh words and actions. The girls are all too afraid now to go out after curfew, in fear they'll run into Zero. Patrol was quiet and uneventful as a result, so I spent a lot of my time watching the Night Class, watching the way they moved and talked. It was fascinating, the level of grace and poise each vampire had. I was envious of their beauty and sometimes I wished I was a vampire too. Class finally let out and I stood in the shadows of the trees, watching them walk back to the Moon Dorm. Zero slowed down a bit, his head turned to the side as if he was listening to something. Abruptly he turned and disappeared into the thick undergrowth on the other side of the walkway. Worried, I followed him wondering where on earth he was going. To me, there wasn't any indication of what Zero was going after, but he seemed to know what he was doing. After a little while, he slowed down a bit, his head now cocked in confusion. Through the trees, I heard him call out.

"Yuuki? Where'd you go?"

I started to speak from behind him when I was interrupted by a syrupy sweet girl voice. A young girl with pearl white hair stepped out from behind a tree. Her hair swished around her knees and her eyes were a dark shade of purple. They flashed in the darkness, as did her teeth, which were bared in a twisted smile.

"Poor, poor Zero. You're so gullible, you know? It didn't take very much to convince you that I was your precious little human girlfriend." There was the familiar click of Zero pulling out his gun, Bloody Rose.

"Who are you?" He snarled, bringing the gun to rest on the girl's forehead. "Tell me or I will shoot you with no mercy."

"Awe you don't remember me? Pity. See, I remember you very well. I remember how you left me for dead all those years ago. How you ditched me. I almost did die that day. It would have been better if I had. Well, better for you. I'm really good at holding grudges and holding a grudge against you was so easy. All I had to do was remember how I felt that day, when you looked me dead in the eye and left. That was the first day I killed a vampire by myself."

"Aspen?" Zero choked out, lowering his gun. "I…everyone told me you were dead."

"I know. I'm really good at hiding Zero. I hid and trained for years. I perfected my style and my weapon. My original goal was to find you and challenge you to a dual, to show you how much stronger I am than you. But then I heard that you'd been turned into a vampire and like that, everything fell into place. Now I could really show you how much stronger I am. By killing you, I would prove that you leaving me behind were the biggest mistake of your life." With a flourish, Aspen pulled out her gun, a machine gun and aimed it at Zero's chest. "And now, Zero here's where I leave you. Cowering in the presence that is Bloody Rose Jr.!" She shouted. I didn't realize that I was so close until my body threw itself in front of Zero at the exact same moment Aspen fired the gun. I didn't even feel the bullet pierce my body, but I saw the blood spurt out of the wound, thick and red. Behind me, Zero grunted in shock before the bullet found his chest and went straight through his heart.

"ZERO!"

Back at the Mood dorm, every vampire was uneasy, tempted by the smell of blood that permeated the air. That was when they all heard the scream. Instantly, Kaname vaulted over the railing and was out the door running towards the sound. He could smell her; her blood covered every other scent in the area. When he found the source, what he saw angered him in a way he never knew was possible. Yuuki was on the ground, clutching the wound on her shoulder, moaning pitifully. Behind her, Zero's lifeless body was sprawled out, his lavender eyes open and staring at nothing. The sound of labored breathing snapped Kaname back into reality. A few inches in front of him, a young girl stood with her gun in hand. She was the one who did this. Without hesitation, he stepped up behind her, gripping her upper arms.

"Who…who are you?" the girl started, trying to get a look at him.

"You've hurt someone very dear to me. Forgive me, but I can't just ignore that." Kaname said quietly, gathering his power up. He rendered the hunter useless, making it so she couldn't move, see or hear. Releasing all of his power at once, he slowly suffocated the hunter, making her suffer in the only way he knew how. She finally stopped struggling, then went limp in his arms. He dropped her and she crumpled to the ground. That was the last thought he spared for the hunter as he stepped over to Yuuki, who had stopped moaning and was now just lying on the ground, breathing rapidly. Gently, Kaname reached for her, kneeling in the quickly widening pool of blood. He tried to staunch the blood with his powers, but they weren't up to full strength after killing the hunter. Even if he managed to stop the bleeding now, trying to move her would just reopen the wound and his beloved Yuuki would die before he even had the chance to tell her he loved her. There was only one option left, and it was the one that Kaname had hoped he could avoid for as long as possible, but now he had no choice.

He had to turn his love into a vampire.

Sighing sadly, he leaned over Yuuki and tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck. She whimpered in pain and Kaname's heart broke. "It's going to be ok Yuuki. I'm going to make the pain go away now I promise." He murmured into her smooth, soft skin. Trying not to think too hard about what he was doing, Kaname bit down. There was no going back now.

Yuuki was finally going to be like him. She was finally going to be his, forever and always.

Waking up as a new vampire was interesting, to say the least. Truthfully, I hadn't realized right away that I was a vampire. It dawned on me when I saw the glass of red liquid sitting next to the bed. I reached for it, grateful to have something to drink, my throat was so dry. I took a quick gulp only to taste the unmistakable tang of blood. _Why am I drinking blood?_ I thought, panicked. Another thought hit me, sending ice through my veins. _Why do I like it?_ The door opened slowly and Kaname slipped in, his normally perfect hair tousled and his neatly pressed clothes wrinkled and stained with a dark substance. He saw I was awake and a smile lit up his weary face.

"Yuuki. You're awake." His tone was relieved and he walked over to the bed, kneeling beside me. "How are you feeling?"

"I…Kaname what happened? Why do I feel so different?"

"Yuuki…please understand I did what I had to do to save you." He said softly, imploring me to comprehend.

"What do you mean? Where am I? Where's Zero?" Fear took over my body as flashes hit me. A loud bang, pearl white hair, pain in my shoulder, Zero's blood spattering my face as I fell. "Kaname, where is Zero?"

"Oh Yuuki." Kaname sighed sadly, his red eyes meeting mine. "There was nothing I could do for him…the bullet hit him straight in the heart. He was dead before I got there. I barely saved you. I'm so sorry."

A small strangled sound escaped my lips and I pitched forward. Kaname caught me as I sobbed, the pain in my heart growing and growing until it eclipsed every other emotion. He couldn't be dead. Not Zero. Zero was strong, resilient, and smart. There's no way he was beaten by a stupid girl with a stupid gun.

"You're…you're lying. Zero can't be…" I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. Saying it might make it true, which it couldn't be. Zero was going to burst through the door, telling me this was all a prank.

"I wish I was lying. Oh, Yuuki I am sorry I couldn't save him…by the time I reached you both, he was gone. The hunter shot him right through the heart."

"That damn hunter!" I shouted, letting all my anger and sadness out in one gust. Once I let it out, I felt deflated and empty. I had been with Zero since he was young. He was quiet and reserved, but I cared about him so much and now he was gone. It felt like there was a hole in my heart and I felt like it wouldn't ever go away.

"I took care of her, don't worry." Kaname's eyes darkened angrily.

"Did you make her suffer?" I asked, sniffling. Kaname smiled slightly.

"Yes I did." He said, cupping my face in his palm. "Although I do have to tell you something Yuuki."

"What? What is it?"

Kaname took a deep breath, looking me in the eyes. "You almost died too. I was almost too late. And after disposing of the hunter, I didn't have the strength to heal your wounds. You were bleeding out in my arms." Kaname sounded pained and his eyes grew sad. "I only had one option Yuuki…I couldn't let you die too. Please understand I didn't want to do this to you, at least not this early in life." He was struggling to speak, his words coming out jumbled and frantic. "I didn't want to lose you…I'm sorry…I just…"

"Kaname, please just tell me." I said, putting my hand over his. He seemed to calm down and bit his lip in concern.

"Ok. Yuuki, the reason that glass was by your bed was because I knew you'd be thirsty and I can't get you the nutrition you need until tomorrow. I know it's not the most satisfying but it'll hold you over for the day." He took another deep breath, looked out the window and then back to me. Early morning sun fell across his face, illuminating his beautiful eyes, which looked sad and tired. "Yuuki, you're a vampire."


	2. Update

**Hey guys Tempii here! I am so sorry it's been a while since I've updated either of my stories, things have been super hectic at my house right now so I'm having a hard time finding time to sit down and write but for the week, I'm housesitting and if you follow me on instagram( LoveDimples8281) or on twitter(also LoveDimples8281) you can see pictures of me, my boyfriend, and all the animals I'm housesitting. Anyways back to the main point, since I am housesitting I will have more time to sit down and write for you guys so look forward to seeing updates!**

**Love Always,**

**Tempii :)**


	3. Chapter 2

A few months after turning his beloved into a vampire to save her life, Kaname is still worried about Yuuki. She spends most of her time in their room, sulking or moping and when he does get her out she stays in the corner, hiding in the shadows. He knows she misses Zero and that his death will be hard for her to get over, but selfishly he wishes that she would get over it now, become his and his alone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuuki woke with a start, her heart racing and head pounding. She wasn't sure what had woken her up, but she was sure it wasn't good. Nervously, she slid out of bed, trying to not wake Kaname up. He stayed up so much lately, taking care of her, that she didn't want to disturb him and his much needed sleep. Carefully she made her way to the door and cracked it open, peering out through the sliver. She saw Aidou, sneaking down the hall looking quite comical. Yuuki sighed in relief. It was just Aidou and nothing else. Sighing again, Yuuki quietly shut the door and turned back to the bed. Kaname had sprawled out, taking up pretty much the entire bed. His hair was a wild and tangled mess and his mouth hung open slightly. Yuuki leaned over him, realizing just how much she did love him. It was times like this where Yuuki could almost forgive him for saving her life over Zero's. And then she'd remember Zero's coffin, being lowered into the cold ground. The image took over every other thought in her mind and she moved away, sitting on the floor, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes, trying to force the image from her brain. Why her? What made her so important that Kaname chose to save her over Zero? As far as she was concerned, there was nothing that made her more important than Zero. It wasn't that she hated Kaname for saving her, she could never really hate him, but she did resent him for not even trying to save Zero. From what he told her, it was too late but she didn't know if that was true or not. She couldn't remember anything from the night except for the pain. Once again, she wondered what was so special about her. The emotions overtook her and she rocked back and forth, trying to regain her sense of balance when a cool hand landed on her cheek, soothing her instantly. Yuuki removed her hands and blinked away the spots. Kaname kneeled in front of her, eyes worried.

"Yuuki. What's wrong?" he asked softly, moving to sit crisscross.

Yuuki hesitated; looking at Kaname's open, trusting face. Should she tell him how she was really feeling? What would he say? "Kaname…I…I want to ask you something." She said hesitantly, trying to hold his gaze.

"Anything my dearest." He responded, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly.

Yuuki sighed heavily. "Why did you save me?" the question came out in a rush. Kaname drew back, his eyes hardening just a bit.

"Yuuki, we've been over this a million times. It was too late for Zero; he was dead before I got there. You were dying and I had no other choice but to turn you. Why do you keep questioning me?"

"Because I just don't see why you wouldn't even try to save Zero! You saved him once why didn't you try a second time?" Yuuki shouted, her emotions from everything finally boiling over.

"Because you are more important than Zero ever was!" Kaname shouted back, glaring at Yuuki hotly. "Zero was dead! That bullet shredded his heart there was no way for me to save him!"

Yuuki leaned back, startled by Kaname's harshness. His eyes were blazing with anger and he put his hands on either side of her face, being surprisingly gentle for how angry he was.

"Yuuki, my love. I saved you because you are the most important person in my life. Because I didn't want to lose you, I did what I had to. There was too much blood and the wound was bleeding too much. I couldn't stop it and I didn't know what else to do." Kaname sighed heavily and looked me in the eyes, smiling sadly. "I know how much Zero meant to you and I am truly very sorry I couldn't save him. But you have to understand that your sadness is not what he would want. Zero cared for you in a way I never understood, and I know that if he were here, he would want you to be happy." Kaname kissed my cheek. "Please, Yuuki. Try to be happier. I know it'll be hard and I know you'll be sad over Zero's death for a while but he wouldn't want you to mope and withdraw from everything and everyone."

Yuuki sighed and pushed her cheek into Kaname's hand. "I know you're right. Zero wouldn't want this for me. It'll take me some time to be happy, but I'll try to to stop being so mopey and unhappy." She said, leaning forward and gently kissing Kaname. He kissed her back before pulling away and standing up and helping her stand up.

"That's ok. I'll be here by your side forever, my little vampire. I'll help you with anything you need. I promise." Kaname put his forehead against Yuuki's.

"Thank you Kaname. I…" Yuuki was cut off by a knock at the door. Kaname sighed and held up his finger.

"Hold that thought love." He walked over to the door and opened it. "Ah Aidou. What can I do for you?"

"Dorm president Kaname." Aidou bowed quickly before peering past him and winking at Yuuki. "And lovely little Yuuki."

Kaname glared at Aidou and snapped his fingers, pulling Aidou's attention away from Yuuki. "What do you want Aidou?"

"Ah yes. Shiki's grandfather is here. He would like a word with you and he doesn't want to wait any longer. He needs to leave soon for a business trip."

"Thank you. I will be there right away. You are dismissed Aidou."

Bowing again, Aidou backed away from the door and Kaname closed the door. "I'm sorry Yuuki. I have to go speak to Shiki's grandfather." His face was apologetic and Yuuki couldn't help but smile a bit.

"It's alright Kaname. Go talk to him. I needed to go into town anyways. I'll see you later tonight?"

"Of course." Kaname stepped up and kissed Yuuki on the forehead before disappearing out the door. After quickly getting dressed, Yuuki left the dorm and headed into town. Upon reaching the bustling shopping center, Yuuki realized she didn't really know what she was doing there so she just wandered around, window shopping and thinking. Eventually Yuuki found herself wandering by a fountain that was seemingly hidden from the main streets. Curious, she walked around the pillars and looked up at the large statue centerpiece. At first she couldn't decipher what it was, but then in horror she realized it was a very crude interpretation of a blood exchange between a very young, very pretty human female and a grotesque and frightening vampire. The vampire had the girl in his arms with his fangs sunk deep into her granite neck, looking up menacingly as if he were daring any passerby to come closer so he could drink their blood too. The young girl's face was terrified and with the way the water fell, it looked like she was crying. Although it was frightening, Yuuki felt herself wanting to take a closer look. So she crept closer, peering up at the girl. A pang of sadness went through her as she studied the statue's sad scared face. She didn't ask for this, to be the victim of this stereotypical vampire. Yuuki felt another pang as she realized that the majority of the water coming from the fountain fell from the two bite marks on the girl's neck, giving it the appearance of blood. Suddenly the water turned from clear to thick red. Startled, Yuuki gasped loudly and stumbled back, tripping over a bench and falling flat on her back. There was a giggle, followed by running footsteps. Angry and embarrassed, Yuuki leaped to her feet and took off towards the sound of the now retreating footsteps. There was another giggle, this time farther away and Yuuki picked up the pace hoping to catch her assailant before they got too far away. Following the sound, Yuuki found herself completely lost after a few turns, but kept going still embarrassed and angry for being made to look like a fool. Finally she ended up in a deserted area that was enclosed by crumbling house walls and covered in all sorts of vegetation. Standing in the center was a young boy who looked a lot like Kaname. His shoulders were shaking and she realized that he was still laughing. Angrily, Yuuki reached for the boy only to have her fingers pass right through his shoulder. Reeling back, Yuuki let out a strangled scream as the boy turned around. His throat was slit from ear to ear and the flesh on his face was peeling away, leaving the bones of his face exposed. He tilted his head, grinning widely. He didn't speak, just kept giggling and he started advancing towards Yuuki, who was taking one step back for every step he took.

"Stay…stay away from me." Yuuki said fearfully, instinctively reaching for her Artemis rod. When her fingers grasped the bare flesh of her leg, she remembered in a panic that she couldn't carry it around anymore because of her new vampire status. Suddenly her back hit a solid surface and the ghost boy lunged for her. Yuuki screamed and turned her head away, waiting for the inevitable crash. A cold shudder went through her body and she opened one eye to find that the ghost boy was gone and the clearing was now empty. Shakily, Yuuki sank to the ground and buried her head in her legs, crying. The sound of footsteps made Yuuki look up in fear, only to see Aidou disappear around a corner. Grateful to see someone she knew and trusted Yuuki got up and ran after him. "Aidou! Aidou wait up!" She reached out to grab his arm and once again her hand passed right through his body. "No…no not again." The boy turned around and what Yuuki saw almost made her gag. The boy's skin on his face was completely gone, leaving the muscles and tissue on his face bared. Yuuki watched in horror as this ghost boy grinned, watched the muscles move and twitch. Yuuki tried to scream, but no sound came out. With a jerky motion, the boy's arm shot out and grasped for Yuuki's throat. His hand went through her skin, giving her another cold shudder but Yuuki realized that since he wasn't corporeal he couldn't actually touch her. Taking a huge, gulping breath Yuuki walked forward and right through him, fighting the urge to throw up. Even though he was a ghost, he was cold to the touch and Yuuki felt slimy and gross when she finished. She turned and the ghost looked shocked and angry. He growled and lunged for her again, but Yuuki sidestepped him and ran back towards the rotunda. She knew it was a dead end but she couldn't get past him again without losing the contents in her stomach. When she reached the circular clearing, Yuuki stopped and frantically looked around her, searching for a way out. Not seeing one, she turned to face the entrance where a shadow was approaching. If she could just fake him out again and get back to the entrance, she could get out and leave this place behind. Finally the ghost appeared, even more angry than he was a few seconds ago. He lunged for her again and she tried to sidestep him but this time he was waiting for her and slammed her against the opposite wall. Somehow he could now touch her and he pinned his arm against Yuuki's neck, cutting off her airway. She gasped for breath and scraped at the ghost's arms frantically. He kept pressing harder and harder until there was a sickening squelching sound. Yuuki looked down and saw a blood red tip of a spike sticking through the ghost's chest. His eyes widened before he exploded into a puff of dust. With him gone, Yuuki got a look at her savior. Shiki stood at the far end of the rotunda, his thumb stuck in his mouth, looking bored.

"Kaname said I'd find you out here. You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" He asked. His face and voice were blank so Yuuki couldn't tell if he was angry or just exasperated. Hoping for the latter, she gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking and started wandering and just got lost." No need for him or anyone to know about her incident at the fountain.

"Yuuki. Do you know how much trouble you cause for Lord Kaname? How much you worry him? He may be your betrothed, but he is my family and I do care about him. You need to be more careful. You and your life mean the world to him. If you were to die, his life would end and we can't have that." Shiki sighed and shook his head, his model perfect hair flopping into his eyes. Yuuki still couldn't figure out if he was mad or indifferent, so she just let it go and followed him out of the confusing maze of side streets and alleyways. They reached the main shopping center and Shiki turned to face Yuuki. "Also, I should warn you not to lie to Kaname. I may not be as good at detecting when someone is, but I know you were to me and I wouldn't even dare to lie to him. He doesn't like being lied to very much." With that final warning, Shiki turned away from Yuuki and disappeared. She stared after him for a bit, stunned that he knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth. Sighing, Yuuki shook her head and started back to the academy, worried about what Kaname would say. Obviously he somehow knew she was in trouble and that's why he sent Shiki to save her, but she didn't know if he knew why she was in trouble or what had happened. When she finally reached the dorms, she found Kaname waiting for her in the front room, pacing back and forth from the door to the couch and back. He saw Yuuki and rushed to her, hugging her tight.

"You're safe." He breathed, pressing his face into her hair. Yuuki hugged him back and rested heavily in his arms.

"I am safe." Kaname pulled out of the hug and held her arm's length away.

"What were you thinking going out there alone and unarmed? Yuuki don't you know how dangerous the city is?"

"I do now. Kaname, do you know what happened?"

"No. I just knew you were in danger. I could feel your distress from all the way over here so I sent Shiki to find you. I take it he took good care of you?"

"Yes he did. He actually saved me. Kaname I got attacked twice. And I don't know what attacked me."

Kaname's eyes hardened and he pulled her back to him, this time in a protective embrace. "What do you mean?"

"I mean whatever attacked me wasn't human but wasn't vampiric either. If anything, I would say they were ghosts. Kaname, is that even possible?"

Kaname whisked her in his arms and sat them both down on the couch. "I can't say for sure my dearest. Describe to me what happened."

Yuuki recalled all of the events of the day, making sure not to leave anything out. The last thing she needed was Kaname angry with her for lying. He listened intently, occasionally nodding or asking a clarifying question. When she finished, Kaname was silent for a bit before looking at Yuuki with concern.

"Yuuki, you weren't attacked by a ghost. You were attacked by a wraith."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"Not exactly. A ghost is created by its own free will. A wraith is raised, most of the time by a strong vampire. They are more vindictive, more angry, more willing to kill anyone who gets in their path. It sounds like someone was using these wraiths as pawns to get to you. What I can't say is who or why."

"They obviously wanted me dead. The second wraith tried to strangle me. If it weren't for Shiki he probably would have succeeded."

"I knew I could count on him. And until we figure out what's going on, you aren't allowed to go anywhere without me or another person to protect you."

"But Lord Kaname!" A voice protested from the second floor. Kaname's eyes flashed and he glared up. Aidou bounded down the stairs, his face pouty and upset. "Why is it our job to protect her?"

Kaname was up in a blur and his hand connected with Aidou's cheek before either Yuuki or Aidou could react. Instantly, Aidou was on his knee, bowing to Kaname and sputtering apologies.

"A thousand apologies Lord Kaname. I did not mean what I said."

"You're damn right you didn't mean it. I'll remind you of your place Aidou." Kaname's voice was quiet but firm and it was truthfully even scarier than if he had yelled.

"Yes Lord Kaname. Whatever you say." Aidou bowed and scurried away, but not before shooting Yuuki a heated glare. Suddenly everything bubbled over. Yuuki was tired, she was almost killed and now Aidou was glaring at her like it was her fault. She shot up from her seat and jumped up to the top floor, intercepting Aidou. Her blood was boiling and her teeth ground together angrily.

"Do you have something to say to me, Aidou?" she sneered, getting in his face. Stunned, Aidou backed away from her, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Well? Is there a reason you look at me like I wanted to be almost killed?" Yuuki was tense and angry. She saw fear flicker in Aidou's eyes as he shook his head.

"No Yuuki. I am sorry."

There was a small gust of wind and Kaname landed next to Yuuki, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Now, now love. Don't worry about him." Gently, he pulled Yuuki away. She was still tense but allowed herself to be moved, still glaring at Aidou, who seemed to shrink under the stare. "As for you, Aidou. Watch your tongue and remember your place. Next time I shall not be so forgiving." With a dismissive flick of his hand, he gestured for Aidou to leave. Quickly, Aidou disappeared, head low in submission. With him gone, Yuuki felt calmer but she was still pretty upset. Kaname turned to her, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"What was that?" he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"I don't know." Yuuki sighed and sagged in Kaname's arms. "I'm just tired and then he was glaring at me like this was all my fault like I asked for this to happen and it just made me angry. I'm sorry I lost my temper."

Kaname laughed and cupped Yuuki's cheek in his palm. "Yuuki don't be sorry. I actually quite enjoyed seeing you get so upset. And I definitely enjoyed seeing Aidou cowering like a little boy. Now come. It's getting late and we need to get ready for school."

"School?" Yuuki pulled away from Kaname, her stomach sinking. "No, you can't be serious. I...I'm not ready to face the student body, especially since there's now been two human transfers to the Night Class. You know they'll be asking questions and my new appearance isn't easily explained..."

Kaname cut Yuuki off with a soft kiss. "The Day Class is no longer allowed to be out when we come out. Headmaster Cross has put in place such strict rules that the Day Class students are now scared to even try. No one is going to see you and no one is going to ask any questions, I promise." Kaname kissed Yuuki again and she sighed, giving into the sweet kiss. These were the moments Yuuki enjoyed, where the only thing she focused on was the sweet taste of Kaname's lips and the happiness she felt with him. Without warning, she was slammed with a pain so breathtaking she doubled over, tearing her lips from Kaname's. Gasping for air, Yuuki backed up against the wall, gripping her chest trying to stop the throb. Yuuki heard Kaname ask her if she was ok, but his voice sounded far away and muffled. Through teary eyes, she looked up at him begging for help silently. His face was floating in and out of focus but the fear on it stayed with her. The pain intensified and she cried out, sinking to the floor. Her arms felt like rubber at her side, limp and unmoving. The throbbing pain in her chest grew, making her feel like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to stop. From behind her closed eyelids, there was a flash of bright blue light and slowly, the pain in her chest subsided. Finally able to breath without her chest feeling on fire. Yuuki took deep, gulping breaths leaning against the wall. Her arms still felt heavy, but she forced them to move, reaching for Kaname. Tilting her head she located him, kneeling next to her, eyes wild and a thin trickle of blood flowing from his nose.

"Kaname, you're bleeding." She said, trying to turn her body to reach for him. He pushed her back with a tired smile.

"I'm alright love. It's just a small nosebleed." He cupped her face in his hand, eyes searching Yuuki's face. "But are you alright? What happened?"

"I don't know. My chest, it felt like someone was trying to rip my heart out." Yuuki said softly, looking at Kaname fearfully. "Kaname, what's happening?"

"I don't know Yuuki, but I promise I'll protect you."


End file.
